


The Only Thing We Have to Fear

by woahwoah



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahwoah/pseuds/woahwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a nightmare is more complex than you might think.</p>
<p>Fusion with The Cabin in the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing We Have to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fiction. It does not reflect the lives or characters of any named person.
> 
> Special thanks to E and E for the beta.

Sidney's world consists of an 8 foot by 8 foot cell. Judging by his vertical leap, the cube's height is the about the same. Perfectly transparent panes on all sides, that somehow resist smudging, show Sid that not all the other cubes are as confining. There's cells which are wide enough to hold a pack of winged creatures or deep enough to house aquatic swarms. Others are Sid's size but hold partners in crime or beasts deceptively treacherous for their small size.

Whatever dimension though, each cell contains a creature of fearsome myth or a killer of legend.

Except for Sidney's. 

***

"Maybe you're a serial killer like us?" Patrick asks one day when his and Jonny's cell is to the side of Sid's. "We look pretty normal."

"You look like a psycho-hillbilly with that mullet," Jon remarks. As usual his attention is less on the conversation at hand and more on his signature curved blade. There's fresh blood on the knife meaning the two have just recently been let loose on the surface world.

"Nah dude," Patrick says. "The psycho-hillbillies wear dirty overalls. We wear masks and chop high school kids to death after they've had sex."

Sid listens to them bicker for a bit; thinking about what it would be like to have a partner of his own.

"You have to be something dangerous," Patrick says loud enough to bring Sid's attention back. "Otherwise why are you in here with all of us?"

***

Whoever controls their world must like Sid today because his cell matches exactly up with the werewolves.

"Sidney," Geno says, fresh out of his wolf skin. His hair is still matted and nails rakishly long but he smiles and moves so that his shoulder is touching the boundary of the cube. "How you been?" Geno speaks with the Russian accent all the wolves carry. His English isn't the clearest but he's Sid's favorite to talk to.

"Good. My last neighbor was the New Jersey Devil though. The thing just kept ramming itself into the walls." There are definitely some more desirable neighbors than others.

"I don't like him," Geno agrees. "Always keep up at night." Geno yawns himself and sits down in front of Sid. 

"Did you just go up?" Sid asks. The werewolves are popular lately. Sid can't remember the last time he was called up though. Sometimes Sid thinks that he did something wrong, that he's not as good as the others and that's why he's never allowed to the surface.

Geno seems to sense his mood and motions Sid to sit.

With a sigh, Sid lets his legs collapse and sits. If their glass panes didn't exist, they'd be shoulder to shoulder. "How many people did you kill?" Because Sid's not going to waste an opportunity to talk to Geno by being mopey. 

"Lots," Geno says. "I still have flesh in my teeth?" He bares his teeth for inspection with a cheesy grin.

Sid smiles and can't help but think about what those teeth would feel like nipping his own skin. Sid feels himself flush and tries to will down the pink from going to his cheeks. He's always hottest when around Geno.

"It was good time. We do job, kill all of them," Geno says with the last words turning into a yawn.

"You tired?"

"A little bit. Rampage takes a lot."

Sid looks into the cell and sees the other werewolves in their furry form, wrapped around each other and snoring. "You should sleep," Sid says even if his heart constricts at the thought of losing time when he's so close to Geno.

"Is okay," Geno says. "I like Sid more than sleep."

***  
Seguin keeps switching from his human form to sea horse, laughing as his cube changes from empty to water filled to match his shape.

"You're giving me a headache," Sidney says. 

Seguin switches into his human form and laughs. "Hey, Sidney, you know what I would do if these cubes disappeared?" He walks closer and Sidney can see the kelp still lingering in his hair. "I'd drag you into the water and laugh as you screamed your last breath." There's a smirk before Seguin turns back into his kelpie form and lets his cell fill with water.

Sometimes nightmares can be real jerks.

***

Luckily Sid's next neighbor are the vampires who are some of the better conversationalists. They all speak Swedish but talk with Sid in English unlike some of the other clans. Sid sits cross legged on the floor and stares down at Landeskog. He feels a little weird about the vampire looking at his smooshed ass but Landeskog simply lays on his back and asks Sid to describe what the sun looks like.

It's been so long since Sid's been upstairs that he's forgotten. But Sid listens to everyone's tales and tells Landeskog of the daytime world as best as he can.

***

The werewolf cell is two under and three across from Sid's today. It's the closest he's been to Geno in ages. He keeps trying to get a view of Geno but one of the hydra's heads keeps getting in the way. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Sid can just make out the mop of hair he knows belongs to his favorite werewolf. Sid waves and feels his body warm when Geno looks up and waves back. But Geno's smile falters as the ballerina with the piranha mouth begins her routine and dances across their view. 

Sid sighs to himself and relents to waiting another day. 

From the glimpse Sid can see, he watches as Geno shifts into his wolf form. Sid spends entirely too much time thinking about what Geno's fur would feel like. Maybe if he can't communicate with Geno, he can sit and wonder if Geno's wolf ears would feel soft or coarse against his fingers. 

There's a piercing sound that rings across the cells and worms its way into Sid's ear. It's the howl of a longing wolf.

Sid feels the noise in his bones, traveling through his body like his bloodstream. He would burn the world, this one and the surface, to never have Geno sound like that again.

***

Things are wrong. 

Sid's entire existence has been within the cells. He knows the rituals and the routines but none of them include two scared humans moving amongst them. 

The humans are bloody but alive with weapons of their own. They scream and jump as they encounter each creature. Not only are their reactions wrong but their presence causes the cubes to move quicker and quicker. 

Sid watches as the humans flash before him. Instinctively he looks for the fur of the werewolves. He hears the vocal creatures yelling back and forth. Those who can't speak, scream their disapproval. 

Sid's cell rocks, nearly knocking Sid to the floor. 

This is wrong. This is all wrong.

"Sid!"

He whips around and spots Geno and his pack four cells behind him. 

"What's going on?" Sid shouts. 

He's so focused on Geno and keeping him in sight that Sid almost doesn't notice as his cell slots into the doors that release to the surface world. With a ding, Sidney is released.

Sid slides out of his cell and across the bloody floor. A guard aims to shoot at him, just barely getting a shot off before being rushed by a mob of zombies. Sid takes the moment and hides in a control room full of bullet holes but otherwise empty.

He battles to breathe. There must be something that makes him terrifying. Something that caused him to be locked up with all the other nightmares. Something that he can use to get himself back to Geno. 

Sid swears he feels the howl before it reaches his ears. Geno's call is full of the same longing as last time but splits into one of pain as Sid hears the gunshots begin again. 

There's no plan as Sid propels himself out of his hideout. It's not until his hand is going through the guards suit, splicing through flesh and ribs until he reaches heart, that Sid realizes his body's changed: he's no longer flesh but the full terrifying power of ice.

Sid feels something at his back and whirls around. But it's Geno in full fangs and fur with his nose butting against Sid. In an instant, Sid drops the ice form.

It's soft, Sid thinks as he bends down and threads his fingers for the first time through Geno's fur. Even when covered in blood, it's the best thing Sid's ever felt. The fur shifts into human flesh, one still covered in blood as Geno comes into full view.

"We go," Geno says and then rushes into, "You ice?"

"I'm ice," Sid says. Geno's pack surrounding them and keeps both guards and other nightmares away. 

"Is beautiful."

Sid feels himself go hot again and laughs at the irony. "We go," Sid repeats.

"We destroy?" Geno asks, with fur and bones already shifting.

Sid reaches into the old magic that created him and calls back up the ice. He doesn't know how he went so long without it. "We destroy."

Sidney's world is suddenly a lot bigger.


End file.
